An illumination device for the backlighting of displays is described for example in the document WO 2004/031844 A1. To generate light that creates a white color impression, that illumination device comprises individual colored light sources arranged such that mixed-color light is radiated from the front side of the illumination device. In addition, in the illumination device according to document WO 2004/031844 A1, the primary light sources are arranged such that their main radiation direction is parallel to the radiation direction of the illumination device, and the different-colored light sources therefore directly irradiate the surface that is to be backlit. However, with illumination devices of this design, it is particularly difficult to obtain a radiation characteristic that is uniform in terms of color and intensity and at the same time devise a flat construction.